When Wishes and Dreams Come True
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This story is just a drabble about dreams and them possibly coming true, just told within a couple of chapters and totally AU! Just based around Gibbs and Tony. It is Tibbs slash SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ IT! Rated M due to some of the content included! *Now complete.*
1. Chapter 1

**When Wishes and Dreams Come True .**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **The Dream:**

It had been one very long week for the team, to what seemed like it was going too be an open and shut case. Then turned into a very long case of murder and embezzlement. On the first couple of days Gibbs ended up sending them home early, but ever since the Wednesday they had been at it non-stop, other than the odd naps that they managed to take at their desks. It was now very late Friday night and they had finally got the case wrapped up. Tony had just arrived back at his apartment and headed to the bathroom and had one very long shower, before ordering a pizza and settling down to eat that along with watching a movie. As despite feeling absolutely exhausted his brain still hadn't shut itself down.

By the time he finally did fall into bed Tony was really looking forward to finally getting a good night's sleep and was also thanking his lucky stars that they weren't due to be on call that weekend, so that they could hopefully get some rest!

Of course as always things weren't meant to be, because after getting to sleep he was awake with a jump, following having that dream of he and Gibbs kissing.

Ever since he and Gibbs had first met each other, Tony knew that he had got feelings for the man. But over the years he had just kept quiet and had never told Gibbs how he truly felt about him, mostly because he thought that Gibbs would ever feel the same way about him. Not only that Tony thought that Gibbs was anything but completely straight. Unknowingly of course Gibbs was like Tony and was bisexual, plus he'd also had those same feelings that Tony had got for him. Even though to the outside world Tony had the image of being very much the ladies man part of it was very true, but some of those many women had actually been men. In more recent years though those one night stands with both men and women had become less and less, as his feelings for Gibbs had become stronger and stronger. The rest of it had just become the lies he was telling to convince everyone that everything was as per normal for him.

Over the years Tony had been plagued by the dreams of Gibbs, but they mostly occurred when they had got bogged down in a really difficult case that had gone on for days and days, so that the two of them were spending a lot of time together. As well as the times when either of them had a bit of a close call over losing their lives. On those occasions he usually found himself having two or three of those dreams a night. Normally he would just have a couple of those dreams a week. Sometimes it could also end up being just the one of them kissing, but there would also be times when they could get pretty explicit.

In the kissing dreams it would either be the one where he was over at Gibbs place having cowboy steaks, eating them and having some good conversation as they had them with some beer. Then just as he was getting ready to leave Gibbs had followed him to the front door and as they say "Goodnight." To one another, he finds himself flicking his eyes between Gibbs mouth and lips, before looking up into his eyes. As he then swallows hard and goes to let herself out of the house, Gibbs just grabs him behind his head to bring them face to face and then tentatively kisses him on the lips. As he then grants Gibbs entrance as he starts probing with his tongue, the kiss starts becoming more passionate and ends up in a battle for dominance. That's usually where things end because of Tony then jumping awake!

In the second kissing dream it comes after what feels like it may have been at the end of a long case. The day that things come to an end for some strange reason as Tony had got into work that day, he'd gone and parked at the back of the car park where everyone hardly ever parked. By the time they'd finished the case that day it was very late so that area of the car park was in darkness, the only slight bit of light it was getting came through the branches of the tree that had the street lamp behind it. As he then approaches his car, he's quite surprised to find that Gibbs had parked his truck next to his car. Just as Tony is about to open the car door he all of a sudden hears Gibbs clear his throat. To start off with they seem too be just talking about the case when they all of a sudden fall into silence. They then seem to spend that silence just staring at each other before Gibbs finally makes his move, as he pushes him against his car. Then as like the other dream he starts the kiss and it then becomes like before and it's a battle for dominance, then like before he jumps awake!

So for the next day he stays away from Gibbs, because sometimes he even finds that he'll have the dreams more often when they get together in their down time, not only that they also tend to get into the more explicit dreams. So for that day he got up early and went for a really long run before pottering around getting some jobs done in the apartment and some other things done. Although in the end it didn't really help all that much because after falling into bed once again it began with him having one of the kissing dreams once again. Rather than doing as per the night before though, this time he got up and got himself a drink and had that before heading for bed once again.

Of course things didn't end up working and he went onto having one of the slightly more explicit dreams. For this dream he's just visiting Gibbs and they're in the basement together. Tony is sitting on the bottom stair watching Gibbs as he's sanding the boat, and the way in which even from under the t-shirt that Gibbs is wearing Tony can see the way in which his muscles are rippling away as he's sanding away. Eventually Tony gets up and goes over to pour them both out a bourbon each. As he goes over to hand Gibbs one, when he takes it they both take a sip without breaking the eye contact that they have on one another once. That sip then seems to give Tony a bit of dutch courage as he then puts his jar down finally breaking that eye contact. After that he then takes Gibbs jar off him and puts that down to join his one. As he turns back to face Gibbs once again, he then takes Gibbs into a pretty heated kiss. When they eventually break apart very breathless and with them both fighting to get their breath back again. Tony is the first one to regain his composure as he then let's his eyes trail down Gibbs body, as he sees the growing bulge in Gibbs pants he lets his hand move slowly down Gibbs body before he cups that bulge. As they then start sharing light and feathery kisses between them, Tony starts to slowly undo Gibbs belt, the button and then the zipper before pushing the jeans down and then allowing gravity to let them fall to the floor. As Tony then let his hand run slowly over Gibbs stomach to then cup the bulge through his boxers. Causing Gibbs to let go of a moan. As he then sunk to his knees taking the boxers down with him, he takes the head of Gibbs hard cock into his mouth and allows his tongue to just explore and get his first taste. Just as he's about to take things further he then once again jumps awake. Like with all the many other times that he's had this dream, as he comes too he realizes that he's hard and leaking. So after taking a slow and steadying breath, he allows himself to go with that fantasy and begins to stroke his length slowly and to come at what could be if only he would admit the truth to the man he loves.

After getting up once again and having a shower to get himself cleaned up, he had a drink and read for a while in the hopes of getting everything out of his head. Of course as he headed for bed once again he guessed that it was most probably going too be hopeless, and of course was so very right! Because this time it goes as far as the previous one but this time it goes as far as him reaching completion and having Gibbs come down his throat. He then feels two strong arms pulling him up to his feet again as Gibbs then kisses him passionately, tasting himself in Tony's mouth. It's then as they're kissing that Tony feels Gibbs hand go down and cup his hardening cock through his jeans, which makes him take a breath of anticipation as he then feels the hands start to slowly undo his belt buckle, followed by the button and zipper. Just before things go any further Gibbs brings him in for an even more passionate and hungry kiss, as his hand then slowly disappear into the jeans that he opened. He then breaks the kiss to give Tony a cheeky eyebrow wriggle as his eyes also light up, as the realization hits him that Tony hasn't got anything on underneath those jeans. After giving Tony's length a couple of slow strokes, he then let's out a tiny whimper as Gibbs removes his hand. But he then finds himself shoved hard against the side of the boat before Gibbs goes down onto his knees slowly, taking the jeans with him. As he then takes his first taste of the head of Tony's cock, as his head goes back against the boat, the force of the hit makes things feel very real and Tony jumps awake rubbing the back of his head. Once again he jumps in the shower and this time makes it a cold one, not just because of being so hot and sweaty from the dream, but also in the hope it might take his mind off them. Especially as all he wants too do is get some sleep!

Once again on the Sunday he stays away from Gibbs again, goes out for a long run, as well as doing all he can to relax to try and get his head away from the dreams, especially as he doesn't want another night of being awake because of having too be back at work again the next day. Of course it still doesn't work and that night he of course has some of the more very explicit dreams. The ones that end up with them making love in Gibbs bed or his particular favourite one of them doing it against the boat. For the first time though that night he actually had his first dreams about them getting up to things at work, which he had never had happen before! For the first at work dream he was just having a shower in the locker room when a naked Gibbs joins him in there and he finds himself pressed against the wall as they make love. In the second one it was to find himself taken while being bent over the table in interrogation. Even though with both of the dreams he ended up jumping awake with them, he strangely found himself turned on by the work ones. So much so that when he found that he needed to do something over one of the dreams, he found himself using the interrogation room ones to help things along!

The only trouble was as he got up and ready for work the next morning because of the dreams and the not sleeping very well he was feeling very tired and knew that he wouldn't be functioning very well that day. Although he did also find himself hoping that he wouldn't go and do something in his tiredness that would make him give something away.

As things went that day just seemed to go from bad to worse because he just couldn't seem to get his head at all with it. Luckily though it did end up being one of those days where they didn't actually get a case so just ended up doing cold cases. But somehow he still seemed to have got those dreams still stuck in his head. So all he kept doing was reading a few sentences in the files and then going off into his own little world or even sometimes it could just be reading a same sentence over and over again.

Of course in the end Gibbs did have to notice that there was something wrong with Tony, in the end he decided that he was going to try and get it out of him what he was. He then knew that it could be serious as he'd been standing in front of Tony's desk for a few minutes and Tony hadn't even seen him. In the end he gave him a head slap, but not as hard as he normally would do it and with it finally getting Tony's attention, he nodded his head in the direction of the elevator as he said "Office now!"

In the elevator once Gibbs had of course stopped it he kept trying to get Tony to look him in the eye, but because of the way that Tony wouldn't look him in the eye he had a suspicion that he knew what was wrong with him and that it could possibly be something too do with them having feelings for one another. Because he was in love with Tony as well and had been for years, but had never been able to face finding a way of telling him the truth. Of course after all the years that they had been denying it from each other something had obviously set something off in Tony but he just hadn't got a clue as to what it could be. In the end he cupped Tony's chin in his hand and made him look at him. He then says "I'm not sure what's going on in that head of yours Tony, but I do have a feeling that I know what it is. When you're ready to talk I'm here for you. I think I know how you feel because I feel the same way too. Just get your head on straight and come and talk too me. I promise you that we will sort this out together." As he then sees the emotions playing out in Tony's eyes, he has to swallow his own emotions as Tony eventually replies "I can't boss." So with that Gibbs says "Ok, let's go and get a coffee and some fresh air, just remember that my door is always open."

When they get outside though their world nearly comes crashing in on them. Because just as the two of them are about to cross the road they hear a car revving up it's engine. The next second Tony turns to see a car coming hurtling towards them, as he then yells out "Gibbs look out!" He then does his best to shove him and get himself out of the way not really knowing if one of them has been hit or not!

 **A/N: This story is really just a bit of a drabble that I got stuck in my head and thought that I would write it! Even though this is the first Tibbs story that I have put up I have been working on a slightly longer one as well! I hope that you all enjoy it and I know that I've been rotten and left you on a cliffhanger as well! So will they both be safe and will the two men finally admit their feelings for one another? You'll just have to wait and see! I've also marked this story as complete because there is only one more short chapter to go! Xxx. D. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Wishes and Dreams Come True**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **After the dream:**

As things go Tony is the hero of the hour, as luckily he managed to get the both of them clear of the cars path. So all the two of them come away with are just cuts and bruises from them both hitting the ground. The car driver himself ended up losing control of the car and crashed, so the agents that were outside and witnessed the incident both went and checked on Tony and Gibbs, as well as getting the driver.

Once Tony and Gibbs were inside they went to get checked out by Ducky, who gives them the all clear, but does tell them to go home and get some rest. As Vance walks in to hear Ducky's advice, he tells them to do as he says and go home. Especially as he's already sorted it out for McGee to take them home anyway. They can handle the investigation between them because it does look like the case will be just cut and shut. Because the driver of the car was the husband from the case before their last one. His wife's trial had finished that day with her being found guilty and sentenced to fifty years in prison. The husband hadn't taken things well and blamed both Tony and Gibbs for taking away the mother of his children. So it was appearing that he was doing it for revenge. After agreeing to go home, as McGee drove them Gibbs also insisted that Tony went home with him.

Even though it wasn't in the way he wanted it to happen the events of the day had shaken the both of them up, so finally it lead to the truth coming out. When they first got in the house Gibbs got them both a bourbon, which they had before he got them something to eat, which they ate in an uneasy silence. When they'd finished eating, Gibbs said that he was going down in the basement and Tony could join him anytime he wanted too.

In the end as the shock had made Tony feel exhausted, he settled down to sleep on the sofa. The only trouble was that the days events did end up sparking off a nightmare. In it the events of the day kept replaying over again. Except this time Gibbs hadn't heard his yell and Tony hadn't got to him in time either, so Gibbs was hit by the car. As he awoke with a jump, what Tony hadn't realized was that he'd been murmuring, which had just been loud enough for Gibbs to have heard in the basement. So because of that Gibbs had started to make his way up the stairs to check on Tony. As he'd woken with his jump Tony had also yelled out "Gibbs!" So Gibbs then ran up the remaining stairs to get to Tony's side. Which had been lucky he had done that, because the nightmare had set off a panic attack so Gibbs found him fighting for his breath. So Gibbs knelt on the floor in front of him and just threw caution to the wind as he also took Tony's hands in his as he says "Come on Tony, look at me, I'm here and we're both safe. Just watch and breathe with me. It took a while, but in the end they got there and Tony got completely calmed down once again. After then getting him a drink of water and telling him to take it slowly, Gibbs then sat next to him on the sofa and took Tony's hand as he looked him right in the eye and says "So are you going to now tell me what all this is about?" At first Tony just remained quiet, but Gibbs could tell that Tony was trying to wrestle with everything going on in his head, as he starts to slowly rub his thumb across the knuckles of the hand that's in his. Eventually as he can't unusually find a way to put things into words, he puts the glass of water down and then edges along the sofa towards Gibbs. He then bought them together in a very gentle kiss. As they broke apart he then cupped Gibbs cheek and says "I love you, have done for years now, but never thought that you would feel the same way too."

Gibbs replies "I do love you too Tony. I think I have done since the moment we first met and over the years it's just grown and grown. So what has today been all about?"

Tony says with a sly smile "Just don't laugh at me."

Gibbs says with a sigh "I'll try not to."

Tony says "It was the dreams."

"The dreams?!" And because of the slight smirk that Gibbs has on his face as he says it, Tony delivers just a soft Gibbs slap to him and then carries on with what he was going to say before the interruption "I've been having them for years, but just recently they've become more frequent and this weekend they just wouldn't stop. Last night I hardly slept because they were everything I wanted for us, but I never thought that you could feel the same way too. I know that it was stupid, but because of the not sleeping well I was just feeling so off that I was scared that if I admitted things to you, didn't feel the same way too and had let me down gently, I would've broken down and not come back from it. Not only that it's hard to come out with how I've been feeling about you, when you have the kind of dreams that I've been having about you."

Gibbs then surprises him slightly as he says "I can possibly guess, seeing as I've also been having some dreams about us too. I also guessed that was why you're head wasn't on straight today, especially when you couldn't tell me what was going on in there."

Tony does a slight smile as he then says "My head wasn't, other than at the time when it was needed of course!"

"And we were both very lucky that you're head did come right at that moment. Was that what your nightmare was about?"

Tony answers "Yep, except this time I didn't get there in time and I think you can probably guess what happened instead, which of course also happened without you knowing how I felt."

Gibbs says seriously "Well it didn't happen and you kept us both safe and sound for our future." As he then takes Tony's hand and entwined their fingers as he then added "And I promise you that we do have a future together. I love you and we've just wasted so much time already and I do want too be with you."

"I love you too and want to be with you too Jethro." As they then go in for another kiss, this time it's just a long and slow passionate kiss and filled with the love that they have for one another; they only break apart when they both run out of breath.

After that the two of them spend the day talking and celebrating them being together in their new relationship. That night they go to bed together for the first time, but nothing more than kissing and a bit of just exploring each other's bodies with their hands happens. After one last final kiss and them saying "I love you." To one another as they cuddle up together. Tony sighs happily as he thinks how lucky it was that dreams can come true!

 **A/N: So there we have it, that I'm afraid is the end of this story and I hope that you enjoy it! Will I be exploring this world of Tony and Gibbs again? You never know I might just do that, you'll just have to wait and see! Xxx. :-)**


End file.
